


Pucker Up

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <b>Enchanted_Jae</b>. Prompt was 'noodles'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pucker Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Enchanted_Jae**. Prompt was 'noodles'.

"Do you have to do that?" 

Harry looked up from his bowl of noodles. "Do what?"

Draco huffed. "Slurp!"

"I'm not slurping." Harry frowned. "How else am I supposed to eat noodles?"

"Not with your lips puckered, sucking them into your mouth one at a time." Draco lifted a forkful into his mouth, demonstrating the proper technique, Harry supposed.

"I think it's just bothering you that I'm sucking something into my mouth," Harry grinned when Draco's face turned pink. "Jealous of my supper, are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

Harry took another bite of his noodles, making sure that he _did_ slurp them this time. "Maybe you should try it my way."

"I have manners," Draco said with a sniff.

"You also have delectable lips that I love to imagine wrapped around my prick." 

Draco held Harry's gaze as he sucked a single noodle through his lips. "Well?"

"That's hot," Harry said, setting his bowl aside. "Have another, just to be sure."

Draco did it again and Harry shifted closer, running his hands up and down Draco's thighs. 

"I'm not hungry anymore," he said, thumbs brushing Draco's balls through his trousers.

Draco shivered and set his bowl down next to Harry's. "Neither am I."


End file.
